


Dunnebate/Kathea-Double Date

by ScreamQween



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Double Date, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Dunnebate/Kathea-Double Date

"Okay, worst ice cream flavor go" Kate Kane said pointing at her girlfriend's twin brother and his boyfriend. "They don't eat ice cream" Rhea rolled her eyes, "Because they're VeGaN" she mocked. "Keep making fun of it Ree" Pete growled. "Do NOT call me Ree" his sister threatened. "And I was NOT born to eat plants" she gagged.

Pete rolled his eyes. "Why is it whenever you two are in the same room, world war three breaks out?" Tyler asked, cuddling to Pete. Rhea shrugged. 

"What is it about my sister that makes you call her daddy?" Pete asked. Rhea choked on her drink as Kate yelled "LOOK AT HER"


End file.
